Even heroes have the right to bleed
by The Red Fedora
Summary: slightly AU After a tough night, Oliver returns to find that even Watchtowers can crumble.


Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of SMALLVILLE nor do I claim to do so. I am only borrowing them and will not try to keep them. No matter how much I wish I could keep the Green Arrow :) Story title was inspired by the song "Superman" by Five for Fighting.

Author's note: This story is slightly AU. It was inspired by a marathon of the fantastically done Season 9. I love the Oliver Queen/Chloe pairing. But this one is primarily pre-relationship. It was also inspired by a question – where was the rest of the soon to be Justice League during Season 9? Enjoy.

_Even heroes have the right to bleed…..Five for Fighting_

Chloe slumped boneless into the soft leather of her chair as she let the monitors above her head go dark. The throbbing in her head that had begun an hour ago had reached an almost unbearable level. Tears pricked at her eyes as she raised a shaking hand and pinched the bridge of her nose. She forced herself to release the breath that she had been holding. AC was alive. They were all alive and for the most part unscathed. Despite the unexpected issue that had almost claimed the life of their resident fish man, the mission had been a success, a significant blow to the rise of New Kandor. She knew she should be relieved but the months of planning and missions leading up to this moment had left her feeling only drained and exhausted.

The com crackled and Arrow's calm voice flooded the Watchtower, drawing her from her dark thoughts. She felt a bit of the tension release as he confirmed that AC would be fine and was currently under Emil's watchful eye. The team was dispersing for the night and Boy Scout (Chloe's lips twitched at the name they insisted on using despite Clark's claim to the Blur) was taking over patrol. She murmured her affirmative and signed off, barely aware of what he was saying other than the fact they had survived to fight another day. She stared at the screens before her with unseeing eyes as data whizzed. Her body urged her to sleep, to get the rest that she so desperately needed. But sleep meant dreams and after a night like tonight she knew her dreams would not be welcomed. The explosion had reminded her too much of the Doomsday fight, and the night Jimmy had died; besides there were reports to finish, data to review and leads to follow. Sleep would have to wait. She sighed heavily and hauled her protesting body to its feet, collecting her favorite coffee mug as she went, and headed for the kitchen.

Chloe downed a few pain killers with the remainder of her now cold coffee with a grimace as she waited for a new pot to perk. She leaned heavily against the counter as the comforting smell of her life source filled the small room. Chloe allowed her eyes to shut for a moment, lured by the small moment of peace. A small tremor ran through her body, a byproduct of the adrenaline of the mission and the coffee. Her eyes flew open as the machine beeped softly. She shook the cobwebs from her brain and retrieved the steaming pot, pouring the dark brew into her mug. Her hand wavered as another tremor ran through her and she cried out as the hot brew poured over her hand, causing her to drop the mug. She watched it fall with horrified eyes, crying out as it splintered on the white tile. The pot was shoved unceremoniously onto the countertop as she dropped to her knees headless of the dark puddle of coffee rapidly spreading across the floor. Her hand shook violently as she reached for the largest of the pieces. The sharp ceramic cut her finger as she picked it up, but she did not feel it. Chloe slumped against the cabinets cradling the piece. Tears blurred her vision as she stared at the words inscribed on the bottom of the mug. _For my favorite coffee addict_. She felt her walls crash around her, and the dam broke.

Oliver stowed his bike in the private garage and made his way to the elevator leading the Watchtower. He stepped inside and slumped against the far wall, letting it hold him up as the box moved upward. His arms crossed of their own accord as he forced his body to relax. His team was safe… for now. They had been lucky. Emil assured him that AC would be back to his normal self in a couple of days, no worse for wear. Cyborg and Impulse had remained behind to watch over their comrade. Oliver had arranged with Emil to make them get some rest as well. The girls had headed back to Canary's apartment for some downtime and rest. They had invited him along teasingly offering to share in makeovers and chick flicks. He had made a big show of declining in mock horror and had seen them safely off, laughing all the way. As the taillights of Mia's car faded into the night, his thoughts had drifted back toward the last member of their team. Watchtower had sounded strange over the com. He got the feeling that she had not even been aware of the conversation toward the end. His concern had doubled when she had not responded to his comment about replacing her coffee with decaf. An act he fully intended to carry out if it meant she would get some sleep.

She had started to exhibit signs of exhaustion and stress long before tonight's mission. It had been a long hard year, particularly for her. They had made great strides towards regaining the friendship that they had had prior to the Doomsday event and Jimmy's death, but it would never be the same. Nothing could ever be the same. Despite her own troubles, she had brought them back together and held them together, turning them into a team again. Their guardian angel – their aptly named Watchtower.

The elevator shuttered gently to a halt. Oliver opened his eyes as pushed his weary body away from the wall. The fatigue was dissolved as the doors opened on a silent, dimly lit room. He moved silently into the great room all senses alert as his dark eyes swept the room for Chloe. The main terminals were still up and running, her chair pushed back and coffee cup missing from its normal place. Coffee. A mix between a grimace and grin crossed his face as he headed toward the kitchen area. The amusement morphed to concern as the sound of soft sobs reached him. He crossed the remaining distance quickly and halted as his eyes took in the scene before him. Panic welled in his chest at the sight of the growing dark puddle beside Chloe's huddled form. She was sitting with her back against the cabinets and her knees bent before her. Her head rested on them with her arms wrapped protectively around her chest. Oliver crouched down beside her.

"Chloe, what happened?"

Relief flooded through him as he registered the puddle on the floor as coffee, not blood. He gently placed a hand on her shoulder when she failed to respond.

"Chloe?"

He brushed the hair back from her face with his free hand and gently coaxed her to raise her head. She complied slowly. Oliver's heart wrenched in his chest at the desolate look in her normally vibrant green eyes.

"What's wrong?"

His eyes dropped to her hand as she slowly held it out. A small trail of blood seeped slowly through her clenched fingers. Oliver gently cradled her hand in his larger one and coaxed her to open her fingers. He sighed internally as he recognized the piece of pottery as a part of her favorite mug. One Jimmy had given her when they were dating. He stood and wet a dish towel in the sink above them. Then he settled beside her and gently drew her hand back into his.

"May I?" He asked softly.

She allowed him to gently take the piece from her hand and place it on the tile beside them. Oliver gently cleaned the blood from her fingers and assessed the cut. It was small and had nearly stopped bleeding. He turned and retrieved a small first aid kit from the lower cabinet and gently cleansed and bandaged her hand. Chloe was silent though the tears continued to run down her face. Oliver placed the towel and kit to the side and shifted into the space beside her. He slid his arm around her and gently guided her head into his shoulder. Chloe closed her eyes as she pressed into his warmth. Oliver sighed deeply as he ran a comforting hand along her back. He pressed a gentle kiss to the top of her head.

"I miss him." She whispered, barely audible.

Tears pricked at Oliver's eyes as he drew her against his chest and wrapped his arms securely around her. "I know." He said softly. He pressed another kiss to her hair then tucked her head beneath his. "I know."

He was not sure how long they sat there, huddled on the cold tiles of the kitchen floor. He sat lost in memories as he held Chloe silently. It should not have ended up this way. She deserved to be happy. To have a family. To be loved. Oliver tightened his arms around her. She had saved them all, taught them how to be a team again, and what had he given her but more heartache. He vowed to change that, to not take her for granted anymore. It was time he became the leader that he should have been. He needed to convince her that she was not alone.

Chloe's breathing evened out slowly and she relaxed fully against him as her body claimed the sleep it so badly needed. Oliver carefully shifted beside her, then gathering her securely in his strong arms he stood. A frown crossed his face as he registered her light weight and thin frame. She was too light. Probably living off of the coffee she claimed could sustain her. He mentally added it to his list of things to watch regarding his Sidekick. Chloe snuggled against him as he carried her across the silent floor of the Watchtower to her bedroom. He pushed the door open quietly and carried her over to the bed, setting her down gently against the soft mattress. He gently removed her slippers and then pulled the rumpled blankets up around her. Oliver watched her silently for a long moment, her face illuminated in the soft light of the room beyond. Finally he sighed and pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead. "Sleep, Sidekick. You're safe now."

Oliver quietly slipped from the room and eased the door closed, leaving it open a small crack so he could hear her if the nightmares returned. He had witnessed them once before during a late night planning session. He had fallen asleep on her small couch and had awakened to her yelling and crying. She hadn't remembered the incident in the morning, but her eyes had been lined with dark shadows. He made his way back to the kitchen and swiftly cleaned up the mess left behind, setting the pieces of the mug gently on the counter. He cleaned the blood off the largest piece and sighed as he read the inscription on the bottom. "I'll take care of her, Jimmy. I promise you." He set the piece with the others and then shut the lights off and returned to the great room.

He drug the plush sofa quietly closer to Chloe's bedroom door so he could hear her if she were to call out, and collapsed down onto the soft cushions. He stretched out on his back and sighed as his weary muscles began to relax. He contemplated the ceiling of the Watchtower as his mind drifted toward sleep. They all needed a vacation, he decided. He would make some calls in the morning and arrange everything, a trip to his private island perhaps. The league's private home away from home. A smile ghosted over his lips as he slipped into sleep. Yes, a vacation would be good.


End file.
